


Geek In the Pink

by TobytheWise



Series: Tumblr Fics :) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bartender Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel dresses like Misha, First Meetings, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: The next time Dean stops by that bar, he walks through the door to find the bartender up on the bar top, singing on the top of his lungs.“What the fuck?” Dean whispers to himself, eyes wide and never leaving that beautiful yet strange man.Once the song ends, the guy hops down and taps the bar top. “Come have a seat and let me pour you a beer.”Dean gingerly sits down, still unsure of what the hell is going on at this bar. The guy slides his beer over like nothing out of the ordinary was going on.“Thanks,” Dean says, taking a sip of the beer. “What the hell was that?” The guy just shrugs, mischief dancing in his blue eyes. “Aren’t you worried the wrong person is gonna come in and see you up there dancing like that? Don’t you care?”The guy leans across the bar so they’re face to face and whispers, “I don't care what you might think about me. And I don’t really care what other’s opinions might be. I care about living my best life.”





	Geek In the Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dmsilvis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmsilvis/gifts).



> This fic is written for Dmsilvis. Thank you so much for just being my friend in general. :)  
> This story was inspired by the song Geek In the Pink. There's a line from that song in every single section of the story.

Dean walks into the bar and looks around. It’s nothing special, just your run of the mill bar, complete with a jukebox, random tables, and of course, a handsome bartender. The thing that Dean wasn’t expecting was for the bartender to be wearing the most ridiculous outfit that Dean’s ever laid eyes on. Dean can’t even look the guy in the face because he’s too busy staring at his bright pink hawaiian shirt. 

“Hello,” a deep, velvety voice says from behind the bar and Dean finally brings his eyes up only to be confronted with the most beautiful pair of blue eyes. “What can I get for you?”

Dean stutters for a moment before blurting out, “beer.”

The guy smiles and it makes his entire face light up. He’s absolutely breathtaking with his eye crinkles and gummy smile. “Something on tap or we have some microbrew in a bottle if that’s what you’d prefer.”

“Uh,” Dean stammers, trying his best to regain some composure. “I’ll just take whatever’s on tap.”

“No problem.”

Dean watches the man turn around to pour Dean’s beer and unabashedly stare at his perfect, perky ass and strong, muscular thighs. Fuck, Dean would love to take this guy home and rip that ugly ass shirt off of him to see what he’s hiding underneath. 

The guy turns around and of course, he catches Dean checking him out. The guy just smiles knowingly and slides Dean his beer. 

“Don’t judge it by the color,” the guy says with a shrug as he walks over and helps someone else at the other end of the bar.

~~~

The next time Dean stops by that bar, he walks through the door to find the bartender up on the bar top, singing on the top of his lungs. 

“What the fuck?” Dean whispers to himself, eyes wide and never leaving that beautiful yet strange man. 

Once the song ends, the guy hops down and taps the bar top. “Come have a seat and let me pour you a beer.”

Dean gingerly sits down, still unsure of what the hell is going on at this bar. The guy slides his beer over like nothing out of the ordinary was going on. 

“Thanks,” Dean says, taking a sip of the beer. “What the hell was that?” The guy just shrugs, mischief dancing in his blue eyes. “Aren’t you worried the wrong person is gonna come in and see you up there dancing like that? Don’t you care?”

The guy leans across the bar so they’re face to face and whispers, “I don't care what you might think about me. And I don’t really care what other’s opinions might be. I care about living my best life.”

And then he’s walking away again, leaving Dean to sit and think. Maybe he should give that sort of thinking a try…

~~~

Dean can no longer say he’s stumbling onto this bar. This is the third time he’s come here, on purpose. Because he may or may not have developed a bit of a crush on the handsome bartender who doesn’t care about anyone’s opinions and wears the ugliest outfits that Dean’s ever seen. 

“Hello,” the bartender greets, this time from his place behind the bar.

“Dean,” Dean supplies, cheeks flushing under the guy’s intense stare.

“Hello, Dean. What can I get for you today?”

“A beer on tap is fine. Thank you.”

Dean watches again as the bartender walks away, oogling that fine ass which is in a pair of jean short shorts. Fuck, how can this guy possibly pull something like that off?

“Here you go,” the bartender says as he passes the beer over. “My name’s Cas, by the way.”

Instead of walking away, this time Cas takes out a notebook and begins writing something. When Dean sneaks a peak it looks like little symbols next to translations. He watches as Cas’ brow furrows in concentration and he bites his lower lip. It’s sexy as hell and Dean sits back and enjoys the show. 

“What are you working on?” Dean finally asks, his curiosity getting the best of him. 

Without even looking up, Cas answers, “developing a language and I'm calling it my own.”

“What? You’re seriously just making your own language? Like Klingon or Dothraki?”

Cas finally looks up, a small smile curling on his lips. “Didn’t peg you for a nerd, Dean.”

Dean blushes but stays cool. He shrugs. “Don’t judge a book by it’s cover, I guess.”

Cas stands up straight and really looks at Dean for a moment. “I’ve decided to like you, Dean.”

Dean bites his lip, trying to will the happy butterflies away. He finishes his beer and stands. “Same time next week, Cas?”

Cas already has his head down, scribbling on his page. He waves at Dean half heartedly while muttering, “I’ll be here.”

~~~

“Hey there, handsome,” a woman’s voice says beside him. He looks over to see an attractive blonde sitting next to him. He gives her a small smile.

“Hi.”

“Can I buy you a beer or something?”

Dean thinks about it. The woman is pretty with her long blond hair and green eyes. She’s got a nice rack. But he doesn’t feel anything for her. Absolutely no desire to woo her and bring her home with him. Instead, he glances over at Cas who’s staring at Dean, waiting for his reply. 

Dean looks down, unable to hold that gaze. He finally answers, “no thanks, sweetheart.”

The woman shrugs and makes her way over to her original seat at the other end of the bar. Cas saunters over to where Dean sits. He leans across the bar like he usually does when he’s going to say something cryptic or strange, Dean loves these moments. 

“You might regret what you let slip away.”

Dean looks right back, willing his next words be as serious as he truly means them. “I know I won’t regret that. I have my eyes set on someone really special.”

“Hmm,” Cas hums as he turns, pouring Dean another beer even though he hasn’t asked. 

“You know, you’re a dorky little dude, aren’t you?” Dean asks before taking a drink from his fresh beer. 

Cas shrugs. “Where would the fun in life be if we were all the same?” Before he walks away Cas gives him a wink and says, “this one's on me today, Dean.”

Huh.

~~~

Today when Dean walks into the bar Cas is wearing a bright pink shirt and blue short shorts that have little pink flamingos on them. It’s so ridiculous yet completely works on the bartender. He goes and sits in his usual spot, thrumming his fingers against the bar. 

Dean’s been doing a lot of thinking lately. He’s been coming to this bar for weeks and getting to know Cas better and better every time. He’s got a big family that he loves even though they’re misguided and judgemental, he’s loyal to his friends, he’s got a dry sense of humor that Dean adores. And Dean is crushing so hard it’s not even funny anymore. 

Today’s the day. Dean will ask this man out today. That thought leaves as soon as he looks over the bar and sees that delicious ass sticking out as Cas bends down to pull some new bottles of liquors from the cabinet. 

Dean makes a little squeaking noise at the back of his throat that causes Cas to startle and bump his head against the bottom of the bar. 

“Fuck,” Cas yelps, holding his head. 

“Shit, you okay, dude?”

Cas turns around, his face deep red with a blush as he winces. “Fine. Just thought I heard something,” he mumbles. 

Dean watches, guilt in his belly as Cas walks through the employee door. A few minutes later a short redhead walks through the door. 

“Can I get you something?”

“Umm, sure. I’ll just take a beer on tap, please.”

She pours the beer and gives it to Dean with a friendly smile. 

“Is Cas alright?”

The girl looks Dean up and down before nodding his head. “He’ll be okay. He really bonked his head. He’s just taking his break and lying down for a bit.”

Dean drinks his beer in silence, thinking about how his day has gone to shit. 

“One more thing,” the redhead says, tapping her fingers against the bar, looking unsure. “Cas wanted me to tell you, ‘You'll get by without me if you want’. Whatever that means.”

Dean’s heart picks up as he blurts out, “that’s not what I want. Not at all.” He shakes his head and rubs the back of his neck. Then he gently says, “tell him that’s not what I want.”

~~~

Dean sits in his Impala, psyching himself up. He can do this! He can ask Cas out on a date! It’s simple, and easy, and Dean is gonna finally do it, damn it!

With his mind firmly set, Dean gets out of his car and quickly makes his way to the front door. Once inside, he squares his shoulders and confidently makes his way towards the bar only to stop dead in his tracks.

Cas is out from behind the bar, cleaning tables. He’s wearing something that makes Dean have to bite his lip to stop himself from hysterically laughing. 

“Oh my god,” he whispers, eyes glued to Cas’ romper. But it’s not any romper. No, it starts out blue by the shoulders and slowly fades to purple, the design looks like galaxies and space. When Cas turns around, Dean’s left gaping even more. The front has a cat that’s holding two slices of pizza. What the fuck even is that?

“Hello, Dean,” Cas says with a lift of his eyebrow. 

Dean’s eyes are still glued to the silly cat on Cas’ belly. It’s too much. His face starts to turn red as he tries so fucking hard to keep his laughter in. He’s here to ask this beautifully, carefree man out on a date, not laugh at him and mock his shirt.

Cas rolls his eyes. “Just let it out. Say what you want, Dean,” Cas says with an easy smile.

“A shot to mock you kinda puts me in the tight spot,” Dean says with a snort of laughter. 

Cas’ eyes twinkles with mischief. “And why’s that?” he asks, stepping closer to Dean. 

Dean takes a step closer too. He gingerly reaches out and puts his hands on Cas’ hips. Cas smiles encouragingly, giving Dean the courage to move forward. He swallows against his nerves before letting out a breath. “I really like you.”

Cas’ eyes light up and his cheeks flush. “I really like you too, Dean.”

“Can I buy you a drink?” Dean says with a giant grin. Before Cas can react Dean continues, “I’m just kidding. Can I take you somewhere nice out for dinner?”

Cas lets out an amused laugh. He nods his head before putting his hands around the back of Dean’s neck, pulling him forward until their lips are nearly touching. “It’s about time,” Cas whispers before breaching those last few inches.


End file.
